Precious Treasure
is the second character song for Yotsuba Alice and is sung by her voice actor, Fuchigami Mai. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Taisetsuna takaramono wo kowasanai yō ni Sotto tsutsumikomu kono te de yasashiku Hello! Mahō no kotoba Ima dokidoki shimasu Hora kōcha no kaori shiawase Nani yori itoshī jikan Kaze ga fukinuke hana mo yurete Hidamari ni wa pokapoka egao Subete ga mabushikute mamoritai katachi nai mono ai to kizuna mo Dakishimeru kono sekai ni afureru omoi wo Namida no shizuku ai de kagayaku deshou Shinjiau sono chikara de don'na koto datte Norikoeru tsuyosa mitsukemashita wa Sore ga watashi no yotsuba kurōbā Hello! Koe ga kikoeru Mune kyun kyun shimasu Sā higasa wo tojite ojigi wo Yasashī sora ga hirogaru Kuruma no mado ni utsuru kao wa Kinō yori mo suteki deshou ka Hitori de wa nai desu wa sashi noberu dareka no tame ni ai no hikari wo Uketomeru kono chīsana ryōte de yūki de Massuguna ai ga kiseki okosu no deshou Taisetsuna takaramono wo kowasanai yō ni Sotto tsutsumikomu mitsukemashita wa Anata no naka no yotsuba kurōbā Mabuta wo tojireba itsumo Kagayaita egao ga ukabu dakara watashi wa Dakishimeru kono sekai ni afureru omoi wo Namida no shizuku ai de kagayaku deshou Shinjiau sono chikara de don'na koto datte Norikoeru tsuyosa mitsukemashita wa Sore ga watashi no sore wa anata ni mo kokoro no naka no yotsuba kurōbā |-|Kanji= 大切なタカラモノを壊さないように そっと包み込む　この手で　優しく Hello! 魔法の言葉 今　ドキドキします ほら　紅茶の香り　幸せ 何より　愛しい時間 風が吹き抜け　花も揺れて 陽だまりには　ぽかぽか笑顔 すべてが眩しくて　守りたい　カタチないもの　愛と絆も 抱きしめるこの世界に　溢れる想いを 涙のしずく　愛で輝くでしょう 信じ合う　そのチカラでどんなことだって 乗り越える強さ　見つけましたわ それが私の　四葉クローバー Hello! 声が聞こえる 胸　キュンキュンします さあ　日傘を閉じて　お辞儀を 優しい　空が広がる 車の窓に　映る顔は 昨日よりも　ステキでしょうか ひとりではないですわ　差し伸べる　誰かのために　愛の光りを 受け止めるこの小さな　両手で勇気で 真っ直ぐな愛が　奇跡起こすのでしょう 大切なタカラモノを壊さないように そっと包み込む　見つけましたわ あなたの中の　四葉クローバー まぶたを　閉じればいつも 輝いた　笑顔が浮かぶ　だから私は 抱きしめるこの世界に　溢れる想いを 涙のしずく　愛で輝くでしょう 信じ合う　そのチカラでどんなことだって 乗り越える強さ　見つけましたわ それが私の　それはあなたにも　心の中の　四葉クローバー |-|English= My precious treasure will never be shattered Because I have wrapped it up in kindness Hello! With these magic words I will make some black tea Its aroma will bring us heart pounding happiness Allowing us to have a wonderful time As the blowing wind shakes the flowers Your smile has the warmth of the sun With the love and the bonds that we have, we will protect everything with radiance My tear drops are shining with love As I embrace this world overflowing with memories With the power of the four leaf clover I will discover my own strength In which I will use it to overcome my enemies Hello! When you hear my voice Your heart begins to pound Like an open parasol My kindness will spread across the sky With my face reflecting in the car window I know that tomorrow will be fantastic I am the type of person that will offer the light of love to anyone When you catch this small amount of courage in your hands This will cause your love to change straight into a miracle My precious treasure can never be broken As it's a four leaf clover that I discovered And will keep hidden and wrapped Whenever I close my eyes I am inspired by your shining smile My tear drops are shining with love While I embrace this world overflowing with memories With the power of the four leaf clover I will discover my own strength This is what you are to me, you are the four leaf clover in my heart Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Image Songs